A herdeira
by Dawnie.Marsters
Summary: A fanfic é do que se passa depois da 7ª temporada... É meio sem noção... mais até que eu gostei... hahaDETALHE: A FANFIC N É K É QUE EU NÃO SEI O QUE É ISSO O.o ENTÃO PUIS QUALQUER UM... NO 1ºCAP TEM TODAS AS RECOMENDAÇÕES E PAH...
1. I love you! No, you don't

**Autora:** _ MaryBad aka Dawnie Marsters Essa ffc não tem fins lucrativos e blah blah blah, todos os personagens pertencem a Joss Whedon e Mutant Enemy, tirando o personagem original, lógico... _

**  
Status:**_ acabada._

**  
N/A: **Olha... essa foi a única fanfic que eu consegui acabar... fiz a quase um ano... e hoje, quando a leio... bom... me dá vergonha... mais sei la... achei que seria legal guardar.

**  
Classificação: **_ Então né... Se pudesse recomendar pra alguma idade seria pra maiores de 40... hahaha eu mesma me assustei com as besteiras que eu escrevi até agora... eheheh mas como não posso... acho que seria um NC17 pq é SLASH... heuehuehu E não sei se tem que por também, ou se tá incluído no NC17, mas também seria Hentai... Ou Hentai é só pra ffc de Anime? LOL sei lá! Mas se for alguém de sei lá, 12 anos e tiver acostumado a ler esse tipo de besteira, a vontade! eheh_

**  
Agradecimentos:**_ Primeiro ao Lilo, que ajudou pra caramba pra escrever o começo da ffc.. minha filh leéénda carol XD e a sis-verde filha aka aBBy... a Buffy(/buffyzinha) a Will(/willrosenberg)... Ao Leuzz(/leuzzcohen), a sis MaryBuffy(/marysummers), a Bee(series-e-tal.weblogger), a Lary(/laryxinhagf3) e a todos os outros meus amiguinhos do S2...  
_****

**Feedback:**_ Quanto mais, melhor, só não ser xingando que tá bom! E de preferência leia a ffc antes de comenta tá? LoL_

_  
**PS**: Se você for da minha família, ou ser alguma amiga minha que seja de mais alguém da minha família, você está PROIBIDA(O) de ler! Por que respeito é bom, e emagrece._

**Story Line:** _A ffc se passa uns 2 anos depois da explosão de Sunnydale. Angel NÂO tem influência sobre ela! Robin havia morrido a quase um ano e meio, por isso Faith voltara a ser mais galinha que nunca, Andrew havia ido para o Brasil. E todas as Ex-Potênciais, tirando Kennedy, tinham voltado para casa combater as forças do mal. Logo após a explosão, O amuleto estava caído perto do Ônibus, até que Dawnie vê ele meio que tremendo. De repente Spike é jogado de dentro dele. E sunnydale é construída novamente, pela Scooby Gang..._

**Sumário**

**Cap. 1: I love you/ No you don't, but thaks for say this!**

**Cap. 2: Muito rapido.**

**Cap. 3: Como sempre...**

**Cap. 4: Refém.**

**Cap. 5: Possuídos.  
Cap. 6: Luta Final.**

_**I Love you/ No you don't, but thanks for say this!**_

_- Mas já tá na cara que eles tão durmindo juntos de novo! Vocês não ouvem os gritinhos de prazer da Buffy toda noite? – fala Kennedy decidida._

_- EW! Credo Kenny! Ela é minha irmã! – Dawnie com cara de nojo._

_- Você não sab Ken... Não é nada legal que fiquemos falando deles assim pelas costas. Não ia querer que fizessem isso comigo!_

_- È, a Will tá certa... E mesmo se eles tiverem, quando acharem que tao prontos eles contam! E Kenny, os gemidos são seus e da Will..._

_Eles dão uma risadinha do que Xander falou da Kennedy, mas param quando Buffy e Spike entram na cozinha._

_- O que é tãããããão engraçado? Posso saber gente?_

_- Nada não Buffy... É que... Sabe... Ã..._

_- Pára de enrolar Dawnie, não vamos mentir... Sabe o que é Buffy, é que eu to falando que você e o Spike tão transando de novo... Mas eles não acreditam! Não tô certa?_

_- Não tá não Kennedy!  
- Claro que to Buffy! Abre o jogo, pára de enrolar! Vocês dois perto um do outro são como imãs, só pode dar na cama! Spike + Buffy gemidinhos de prazer até o amanhecer!_

_- Nossa Kennedy! Obrigado pela sinceridade!_

_- De nada Spike! – fala a garota orgulhosa saindo..._

_Tempos depois, Kennedy e Willow estão se agarrando no sofá da sala, e Dawnie fica observando... fica pensando:  
"Será que algum dia vou ter alguem que se importe comigo? E que goste de ficar comigo como a Will e a Kenny?"_

_Vê Faith saindo pro Bronze e pede pra ir junto. Elas vão... Dawnie fica dançando e Faith passa o tempo todo no bar. Bebendo cada vez mais._

_- Hey você, cuidado pra não acabar com o estoque de bebidas do Bronze...  
- Claro... Mas e ae, quem é você? – fala Faith com sarcasmo.  
- Gwen... Descullpa chegar e falar contigo!_

_- Não, claro, sem problemas... Faith... Prazer.  
- Idem...  
- Quer uma bebida?  
- Bem que queria, mais sou menor de 21... Eles checam Identidade.. Já tentei...  
- Hey, mais uma por favor... – a servem – Toma ae Gwen..  
- Valeu Faith!_

Gwen era uma garota de cabelos longos e pretos, alta, muito bonita.. Usava roupas pretas, calças de couro.. n/a: bem estilo faith 3 temp. e tinha um piercing no lábio inferior. As duas vão dançar, enquanto bebiam mais, e mais e mais. Depois de umas 5 músicas começa uma música lenta.

- Calma Gwen! Eu não mordo!  
- HEHE iai Faith... Como tá sua vida amorosa? – Faith vira o rosto... – descul.. – mas Faith a surpreende com um beijo longo e intenso. Durante quse duas musica.  
- Nossa... isso foi...  
- É...  
- Olha... Gwen.. Não que eu não tenha gostado.. Até mesmo por que foi... muito...  
- É...  
Mas.. É que eu não sou muito de namoro... Sabe... meu ultimo relacionamento não terminou bem...  
- Traição?  
- Não, ele morreu mesmo.. Mas então... É que..  
- Não, até por que você é muito simpatica, mas..  
- É, você tambem é linda...  
- Mas eu não acho que daria certo...  
- É.. tambem por que é pedofilia, eu tenho 23...  
- É... Eu tenho 19, então...  
- Mas você é ótima!  
- É Faith! Você também! É que sou nova na cidade.. Não queria te forçar a nada!

_- Não, lógico! Até por que fui eu quem te beijei... Mas.. agente poderia sair juntas... Eu te apresento todo mundo e tal...  
- É.. seria bem legal! Então... Tá tudo bem entre a gente?  
- Uhun, Lógico!  
- Que bom! Nossa... Já ta fechando o Bronze!  
- É... Eu acho que a Dawnie já foi... Onde você mora?  
- Ae que complica... Eu não sei o nome da rua não... – e dão um risadinha...  
- Vamos indo? O começo do cominho tenque ser igual mesmo né!  
- Tá... – E vão conversando o caminho todo.  
- Minha casa fica aqui Gwen!  
- A minha no fim dessa rua!  
- Legal, então se você quiser passar aqui amanha, pra gente fazer algo..  
- Claro!  
- As 11?  
- As 11!_

Elas se despedem e Faith entra em casa. As luzes estão apagadas, ela as acende e vê Buffy sentado no sofá de braços cruzados.:

- Demorou né Faith?  
- Que foi B., deu pra ficar pegando no meu pé agora? – Responde a garota com grosseria.  
- Calma! Só tô tentando puxar assunto!  
- Ah, desculpa.. É que aconteceu umas coisas estranhas hoje...  
- Quer falar a respeito?  
- Melhor não... vamos mudar de assunto, tá? – Faith senta e elas começam a conversar...

Depois de um tempo...

- Por que você fica olhando pra janela, B? Ahhhh, já sei! Ele saiu e ainda não voltou, né?  
- Uh? Quem?  
- Não se faça de desintendida B! O Spike! Você tá preocupada por que o sol tá quase ai, e ele ainda não voltou né?  
- Não... nem tava pensando nele...  
- Ah B, fala logo!  
- É só que.. O sol vai nascer em 17 minutos... E se ele... – Buffy fala com voz melancólica, quase chorando...  
- Mas B, ele sai toda noite! E Ele já é bem grandinho pra prescisar que vocÊ fique dando uma de baba pra cima dele...  
- Ele sempre volta as 3:21! O Sol tá vindo!  
- Então você nçao tá durmindo com ele mesmo?  
- Já disse que não! Eu não suporto mais ter que lembrar do meu passado com o Spike! – Ao falar isso ele e Faith ficam em silêncio por uns minutos... – 3 min. Faith! – Buffy fala, agora mais aflita do que qualquer outra vez que Faith poderia lembrar. Depois de 4 minutos, com o sol já nascendo, a porta se abre rapidamente.

- MERDA! Tá quente!  
- Spike, eu e você, na cozinha, agora!  
- Nossa Faith! Neu achava que você não curtia fazer na mesa!  
- Cala a boca e me segue!  
- un... Mandona! Gostei! – e vai p/ a cozinha c/ Faith.  
- Spike, ela tava histérica! Quase morrendo! Você faz de propósito? Não quero ser chata, mais tudo o que ela sente por você é pena, por ser essa criatura ridicula, e afeto, pelo passado de vocês.. Por isso que ela se preocupa!  
- Não Faith, ela me ama! Ela me disse?  
- Quando Spike, na explosão?  
- É!

_- Já faz um certo tempo não acha Spike? – fala ela com muito sarcasmo. – Ela já seguiu em frente!  
- Se ela seguiu em frente, por que ela não saiu com NINGUÈM, depois disso? – quietos por um minuto.  
- Cara... Ela pode mesmo te amar ainda!  
- E você vem falar isso pra mim?_

Buffy abre a porta pra saber por que tão demorando tanto.

- B, chega mais perto!  
-Diga Faith..  
- Você ainda ama o Spike, certo? Então se resolve ae com ele!  
- Eu? Nunca que eu amo o Spile! Credo!  
- Spike, faz algo a respeito, vai...

Spike vai até Buffy e a envolve em um beijo exitante. Depois de um tempo+- 40 segundos, Buffy "cai na real" e o empurra.  
- Credo! Que nojo Spike!  
- Admite B!  
- É B! – fala Spike irônicamente.  
- Não! Eu não amo o Spike!  
- Quer que eu a beije de novo?  
- Não! Tá, tá, mas, nem deve durar muito sabe? É só uma fase!  
- Então você admite? – fala Faith curiosa...  
- Se vocês contarem pra alguém, eu jurpo que enfio uma estaca em cada um de vocês! Estilo Faith assassina...  
- HEYYYY! Não sou eu quem durmo com vampiros, ok? Já são quase 7, eu vou ir tomar uma ducha e depois tirar um cochilo... Se forem começar a se esfregar, tentem não fazer muito barulho, ok?  
- Muito engraçado Faith... – Buffy fala, Faith sai e sobe, Buffy e Spike vão saindo tambem Spike põe a mão na cintura de Buffy, a puxa e sussurra em seu ouvido.

_- Ah, o porçao tá livre..  
- Cala a boca vai!_

A porta do quarto de Buffy e Faith se abre. Faith não estava lá, durmira no sofá, para evitar o possivel incidente... Buffy fecha os olhos fingindo que esta dormindo.  
- Buffy? Tá acordada? ... É.. Parece que não...

Spike se aproxima da cama de Buffy, se senta, passa a mão em seus cabelos louros cacheados, e com a outra segura as de sua amada. Depois, quando vai se levantar, beija seu rosto e diz: "Boa noite. Te amo, Querida." Ao levantar, algo o puxa pelo mão que estava se soltando da de Buffy, o beija e fala "também te amo!" Buffy tira sua blusa, e depois faz o mesmo com a de Spike. Se beijam cada vez mais desesperadamente. Buffy dece um pouco, vai passando a mão por todo o corpo de Spike. E os dois começam a fezer sexo.

Spike esta abrindo os olhos, quando Buffy vem, sobr em cima dele e o beija suavemente.

- Bom dia!  
- Bom dia, Baby!

TOC TOC

- Buffy? Por que a porta do nosso quarto tá trancada?  
- Já vao Faith! Vai Spike, pro armário, ou pra debaixo da cama! – e Spike segue a segunda opção. Ela destranca a porta. – Pronto.  
-Buffy! – Faith vai até a cama da garota e deita nela c/ toda sua força.  
-"hhh" – Spike faz um som estranho. Faith estende a mão para debaixo da cama e e fala:  
- Vem Spike... Olha, vão tomar um banho, façam tudo o que vocês precisam, por que se não, vocês vão ter que tomar uns 20 banhos hoje – com sarcasmo.

por volta das 11:10 toca a campainha.

- Hey Gwen!  
- Faith!  
- Esses são, Spike Hey Gwen, Buffy, Xander e Dawnie... Não sei onde a Kenny e a Will tão... –ouve uns gemidos e entao continua – A ... Tão lá em cima.. hahaha

Eles começam a conversar... Conforme o tempo vai passando, Spike já estava no porão, Buffy e Xamder haviam ido na padaria.

- Já volto... Alguém que um pedaço de bolo, um suco ou algo assim?  
- Não obrigada Faith! – Depois que Gwen fala isso, Faith sai. Quando volta, uns 10 minutos depois, vê Dawnie e Gwen se amassando no sofá, fica observando horrorizada, até que vê Buffy e Xander voltando.

- Não quero estragar a festa de vocÊs, mas a B tá vindo. – As duas levantam e arrumam o cabelo.  
- Oi! – Buffy vai para a cozinha e Xander para seu quarto.  
- Oh, se forem começar a se esfregar de novo, cuidado pra ninguém ver tá? – E vao para a cozinha falar com a Buffy. – B... Você ficou perto da Gwen? Assim, você tocou nela, ou ao contrário?  
- Acho que sim Faith.. Por que?  
- Você meio que... Quis beija-la, ou algo assim?  
- Não! Credo hein Faith! Ela é muito simpática, e super bonita, mas eu tô bem como eu tô... Por que... Você...?  
- Não, que dizer, eu bejei ela ontem, mas é por outra coisa..

Buffy fica com aquela cara de quem não intende nada que só ela sabe fazer. Faith volta para a sala, Gwen e Dawn levantam rapidamente. Buffy sai.

- Querem ir tomar sorvete?  
- Ai obrigada Gwen, mas eu tenho que acabar aquela carta...  
- Faith?  
- É, claro!

- Spike? – Buffy desce pela janelinha do porão. – Por que você tá pelado? – Spike esta com o cobertor da cintura pra baixo, sem camiseta. Tra o cobertor e diz:  
- Não tô pelado... Mas se você quiser ficar, eu não vou poder te impedir! – Faz uma cara de safado, Buffy da uma risadinha, e depois faz uma cara de cahorrinho sem dono e fala:  
- Achei que você estava com alguém aqui...  
- Ohh! Vem cá! – Spike estende a mão, segura buffy e a puxa até seu colo. Põe seus cachos dourados p/ tras da orelha. – Sabia que você fica uma graça assim? – Eles começam a se beijar, e deitam na cama. Spike se apoia em sua mão e continua. – Buffy, posso te perguntar uma coisa?  
- Claro!  
- Por que você tá comigo?  
- Por que eu te amo!  
- Se você me ama, qual era aquela conversa a alguns anos, de que você preferia o antigo Spike? O sem alma?  
- Eu gostava do antigo, com aquele jeito mau. Mas eu sei que você continua sendo você. Só que... Mais carinhoso... Mas eu sempre vou te amar!  
- Bom mesmo, Baby! Sabe... Eu posso ser mau quando eu quero! – Falando isso, Spike sobre em cima de Buffy, e começa a beijar suas coxas. Buffy cada vez mais, dando gemidos mais alto e intensos. Spike sobe, rasga a blusa de sua amada, começa a "lamber" sua barriga, depois vai para seus seios. Vai indo em direção do pescoço de Buffy. Fica beijando ele, e depois o morde. Mas não com seu rosto feio, e sim como humano. Buffy assustada pra de beijar/moreder a orelha de seu vampiro, que logo em seguida diz:  
- Eu posso ser mau quando eu quero, mas você sempre pode e deve confiar em mim, querida!

Eles voltam a se agarrar, e como se fosse alguma novidade, eles tranam pela 2ª, 3,ª e 4ª vez no dia.

Na sorveteria de Sunnydale.

- Olha isso Gwen... – Faith se levanda, fazendo um homem que estava passando por lá, derrubar suas coisas. – Desculpa!  
- Oh meu Deus! Você é tão desa – Quando Faith se levanta do chão, puxa sua blusa mais para baixo, aumentando seu decote. – Wowwww, não, tudo bem! Foi minha culpa! Eu sou Joel... – E fica olhando para o decote da garota.  
- Faith. – Ela olha o que pegou do chão e continua. – Nossa.. Bastante coisa para um rapaz de 25 anos!  
- HAHA Na verdade Faith, eu tenho 48! Olha os fios brancos nascendo..  
- Sem chance! Nossa! Você tá muito conservado! Eu tenho 19. – Eles começam a conversar, com Gwen observando, e Faith passa a mão suavemente pelos braços e no posto de Joel.. Até que então ela fala:  
- Parece que seu amiguinho quer entrar na conversa... Credo Hein Velhote! HAHAJoel derrepente cora, e olha para baixo. Sai correndo, e Gwen e Faith começam a rir muito.

- Como você faz isso?  
- Com isto Gwen. – E passa a mão mostrando seu corpo. Faith ainda rindo um pouco vira a cabeça, e vê um lindo garoto olhando para ela. – Wow, com licença Gwen, o dever me chama!

Vai até ele e começa:

- Hey. Eu sou Faith.  
- Maxwell... Max..  
- Então Max, Quantos anos você tem?  
- 17 Faith.  
- Tenho 23... Muito velha pra você, virgem?  
- Não acredito nessa coisa de idade.. E não sou virgem.  
- Tá bom então V., e que bom que não acredita... Pois eu queria muito te conhecer. – Morde seu labio inferior, segura a mão de Max, passa ela pr todo seu corpo, de suas coxas até seus seios. Vai saindo, vira e diz:  
- Você não vem? – E Max a segue. Quando passa por Gwen da um tchauzinho. Pouco depois, Gwen vê uma pessoa conhecida, e um sorrizo se etampa em seu rosto. Era Dawnie.

- E a carta?  
- Acabei e vim aqui. E a Faith?  
- Foi passear com um garoto aê...  
- Ah, a velha hostória do Eu quero, eu pego, eu tenho, e eu esqueço...  
- Quem?  
- Esquece... Longa história...  
- Mas então... Que um sorvete?  
- Na verdade, eu queria uma outra coisa. – As duas se levantam e vão até a casa das Summers. Ao chegar, Xander estava ainda em seu quarto, Buffy e spike ainda estavam no porão, e Will e Kennedy continuavam em seu quarto também. Elas vão até o quarto de Dawn, começam a se beijar, e acabam caindo na cama. Gwen massageando a cintura de Dawnie por de baixo da blusa. Até que Dawnie começa a tirar a blusa de Gwen, lambendo sua barriga. Enquanto Gwen tira a blisa de Dawnie também. Dawn desabotoua a calça de Gwen, e começa a massagear todo o corpo da garota. Depois deu quase uma hora, Dawnie começa a lamber a virilha n/a: ahhh ki nooojooo! da Gwen."Dawnie tá passeando ainda, o CD tá lá no quarto dela, Faith!"  
"Tá Xand, eu vô lá pegar, brigada!"

Faith abre a porta da garota. Dawnie continua fazendo aquela coisa nogenta, pois nem ela nem Gwen reparam que Faith havia entrado. Só param quando Faith fala:  
- Nojo! Nojo! Nojooooooo! Ah meu Deus Dawnie! E eu que pensava que você era a santinha da família! Como vocês podem fazer isso! Perto de você a Buffy agora é um anjo! É tao.. Nogentoooo!  
- Que foi Faith! Todo mundo faz isso... Kenny e Will devem fazer isso!  
- Mas elas não se conheceram HOJE! E a Kenny é atirada!  
- E?

_- E que é nogento Dawnie!  
- Não é não!  
- Que seja, pense o que quiser, mas cuidado, a B já deve tá voltando pra gente ir... un... ir caminhar..._

Faith sai, Gwen, já vestida senta na cama de Dawn, que também já havia se vestido, e que deita em seu colo. Gwen acariciando o cabelo de Dawnie fala:

- Elas são as originais, não são?  
- Que originais?  
- Você sabe D... Caçadoras... As 1ªs, antes das potênciais se transformarem.. não são?  
- Quem te disse?  
- Eu descobri.  
- Você é uma?  
- Não.. Você?  
- Não... Então qual é a sua história, Gwenith?  
- Bom.. deixe-me ver... Nasci na Inglaterra... Meus pais me mandaram pro Brasil com 6 anos... Voltei aos 11... Com 13 anos, 3 caras me... me... estruparam.. Levei um tiro na perna com 15... E vim pra Sunnydale a 2 dias, conheci uma mulher que me apresentou a sua linda amiga...  
- Nossa! Mas então como você sabe das caçadoras?  
- Aos 14, quando minha mão morreu, assassinada por um vampiro na minha frente, meu pai me abandonou, fazendo com que eu morasse com um sentinela, nosso vizinho.  
- Legal! Digo... Não sobre seus pais, mas...  
-"Sei koé"...

E as duas acabam pegando no sono. Por volta das 18:20, Dawnie acorda e vê Gwen calçando o sapato.

- Onde voê vai?  
- Pra casa... Tomar um banho.  
- Depois você vai pro Bronze?  
- Se você quiser.  
- Pode ser.  
-Ok.  
- Então você passa aqui as 19, pra comermos algo ae a gente vai, ok?  
- Claro!

Elas se beijam e se despedem. Kennedy, Willow, Spike, Xander e Faith estão na sala, Faith apresenta Will e Kennedy para Gwen, que sai. Depois de uns minutos, Buffy aparece, de banho tomado, c/ os cachos atraz das orelhas..

- Gostei do cabelo B. – Faith.  
- É, ficou uma graça Buffy! – Kennedy.  
- Nunca te vi assim Buffy.. – Will

Buffy e Spike trocam olhares e dão uma risadinha. Agem totalmente normal, a não ser por uns xingamentos fora do normal.

Gwen chega, ela e Dawnie vão para a cozinha.

- Quer um sanduiche, Gwenie?  
- Claro, D.

Dawnie se aproxima de Gwenith, a segura pela cintura e começa a beija-la. Põe uma das pernas ao redor da cintura. Gwen meio que "encoxando" a Dawn. Ficando cada vez mais exitadas, até que são interrompidas por um "PLIM" o sanduiche estava pronto.

- Essas duas estão focando muito amigas né?  
- É B... Praticamente grudadas! – fala Faith. – Amigas com direitos especiais..  
- O que Faith? Não dei pra ouvir a ultima parte..  
- Sabe B... Tem algo que eu preciso te contar.

- .Fala Faith.  
- É melhor a gente ficar a sós...  
- Eu hein Faith! Pra você me beijar.. Não obrigada  
- Tem certeza!  
- Faith, você é linda... Mas não quero ser seu briquedinho!  
- Muito engraçado! Mas já que você pidiu... Amtes eu queria falar que a Gwen é ótima, e que eu sei que ela não quer machucar ninguém.. Muito menos a Dawnie... É que elas meio que..  
- Ah meu Deus! Elas só se beijaram né? Foi só ma vez né?  
- Então...  
- Como você sabe?  
- Eu.. meio que vi... a Dawnie.. beijando... a ... coisa... lá de baixo... da Gwen...  
- O QUE! – seus olhos enchem d'água, não podia acreditar que sua pequena irmã, que nunca havia tido um relacionamente sério, estava lamberndo as partes íntimas de uma garota! Que ainda por cima havia conhecido no mesmo dia! Não conseguia falar nada. Só derranava lágrimas, sem emitir som algum.  
- Eu sinto muito B! – Faith faz sinal com a cabeça para que Kennedy e Willow se afastassem um pouco. As duas se retiram, e Xander também sai. Spike se aproxima e põe a mão no ombro de Buffy, que vira e o abraça. Com um pouco mais de folêgo Buffy grita:

- Dawn Summers, vem aqui agora!

A jovem ouve e fala para Gwen:

- Merda! Faith abriu a boca! Vamos rápido Gwen!

As duas saem correndo, passando por Buffy, que volta a chorar abraçada a seu vampiro.


	2. Muito rapido

_**Cap 2 – Muito Rápido  
**- Desculpa D!  
- Não Gwenie, não é sua culpa!  
- Eu tebeijei pela 1ª vez, lembra?  
- É, mas eu dei bola, eu puis fogo, lá na sorveteria e tal.  
Mas eu que comecei!  
- E eu continuei com você por que eu quis!_

Gwen beija o rosto de Dawnie, e elas chegam ao Bronze. Vão dançar um pouco e resolvem ir até o bar achar alguém pra pedir pra ela. Dawnie vê um ser conhecido.

- Ah meu Deus! Você é o Angel?  
- U-hum! Dawnie?  
- É!  
- Nossa! Você já tá uma mulher! Você tá linda!  
- 'Brigada. Essa é a Gwenith, Gwenie, esse é o Angel.  
- Oi Gwenith!  
- Pode chamar de Gwen, Angel!  
- OK!  
- Mas então, o que você faz em Sunnydale?  
- Eu vim falar com Buffy, Dawnie. – Ao pronunciar essas palavras, uma voz atraz dele fala:

- Você?  
- Spike? Você não morreu?  
- Pelo visto eu vivi de novo! O que você faz aqui?  
- Vim falar com a minha garota.  
- Que garota? Espero que não esteja falando da MINHA Buffy.  
- Sua Buffy? Ela é minha!  
- Hey! Eu não sou um objeto!  
- Buffy!  
- Angel! – Ela se aproxima, quando vai beija-lo, vê a cara de Spike, c/ uma expressão de ciúmes, e então beija apenas sua bochecha. De repente um sorriso se estampa na cara de Spike. – Muuuuuito bom ver você! Já volto! – Ela segura o braço de Dawnie falando: - Presciso falar com você.

Elas vão até o outro lado do bar e Buffy continua:

- Você tá louva?  
- Por que?  
- Você... lambeu ela! Lá! Vocês se conheceram HOJE!  
- E...?  
- E que não foi assim que eu te criei!  
- Assim como Buffy? Eu gosto dela, e ela de mim! Eu sei que é difícil aceitar, mas alguém realmente gosta de mim! Você não é minha mãe!  
-Você não sabe NADA sobre ela!  
- Sei sim!  
- Tipo?  
- Ela nasceu na inglaterra.. Já morou no Brasil... Foi estrupada.. Já levou um tiro na perna... Sabia sobre você e sobre a Faith...  
- Quantos anos ela tem?

Dawnie não responde, não sabe nem a idade da pessoa que habitava seu coração no momento! Buffy havia ganho. Ela se vira e vai em direção a Gwen.

- Vamos dançar Gwenie?  
- Claro! Tchau Angel! Prazer! Spike...  
- Tchau Gwen!  
- Tchau, linda..  
- Você chama Buffy de sua na frente da sua garota? Creeedo!  
- Buffy é a minha garota! De quem você tá falando?  
- Dela. – E Angel aponta para Gwenith.  
- A Gwen? Não... Ela é a garota da Dawnie..  
- O QUE!  
- É sim! A Dawn passou pro outro time, Seu morto pálido sem estilo!  
- Vocês tão falando da Dawnie né?  
- Buffy! O morto pálido sem estilo é o Angel... Mas de resto era da Dawnie sim...

Os olhos se enchem de água de novo. Spike a abraça, e Angel fica olhando para eles. Buffy repara e fala:

- Angel... Você foi meu 1° amor, A 1ª pessoa a receber um espaço no meu coração. Eu sempre vou te amar, esse espaço conquistado por você será sempre seu! Mas eu amo Spike agora, é por ele que eu estou apaixonada. Você consegue entender isso?  
- É... Eu acho!  
- Que bom! – Buffy vai pegar uma bebida do outro lado do bar e Spike continua. - HAHA pensou que era só aparecer que ia roubar ela de mim, né? Cara de morcego morto!

- Gwenie, sei que é estranho eu te perguntar isso, mas... Quantos anos você tem?  
- 19 Dawnie!  
- ah! HEHE eu tenho...  
- 17, eu sei!  
- Sabe?  
- Eu sei tudo sobre você D!  
-Sério?  
- U-Hum... Você apareceu do nada aqui, com 14 anos, sua mãe se chamava Joyce, você saiu com um vampiro no Halloween, você já foi gamada pelo Xander e pelo Spike... E um dia, depois que o Spike ficou louco, você disse pra ele que se ele machuca-se a Buffy, ele ia acordar com tudo ao redor dele em chamas.. O que realmente me alivia saber que estou do seu lado..  
- Nossa! – Dawnie ficou triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Por um lado, Buffy estava errada... Gwen realmente gostava dela... Mas por outro, não sabia nada sobre Gwen..  
- Por que essa cara, fofa?  
- Eu não sei nada sobre você!  
- Sabe sim!  
- Não, não sei! Não sei nem seu nome todo! Acho que realmente estamos indo muito rápido... Buffy estava certa!  
- Não! – Seus olhos começaram a se encher de água. – Meu nome inteiro é Gwenith Kathleen Hannah! Por favor D! Não termine comigo! Estamos juntas a menos de 10 horas, e eu já te adoro!  
- Eu nem te conheço direito! – Seus olhos agora estavam lacrimejando tambem.  
- Pergunte qualquer coisa!  
- Sinto muito!

Suas mãos se soltam, E dawnie sai correndo. Esbarra em Angel e pergunta:

- Angel... Buffy não.. Não tá por aqui não né?  
- Não Dawnie, ela já está com o Spike em casa... Por que?  
- ...  
- Dawnie, o que aquela garota fez com você? O que que ela te fez?

Dawnie não responde e sai correndo do Bronze. Spike, Buffy, Kennedy, Will e Xander estavam conversando. Angel procura Gwen, mas só acha a Faith, que fala onde a garota disse morar. Dawnie chega em casa, e sobe direto para o quarto, chorar. Angel vai até a rua da casa das Summers, avista Gwenith, fica com seu rosto feio, e corre em direçao a garota a jogando no chão.

- Me solta! Seu monstro! Socorro!

Angel dava socos e + socos. Dawnie ouve de seu quarto os gritos de Gwen, vê a briga pela janela, e desce correndo. Todos que estavam na sala a seguem pra fora. Ao ver a cena, Buffy, Kennedy, Spike e Dawnie tentam separa-los. Em vão. Gwen consegue se levantar, por um erro na defesa de Angel (ela chuto ele, lá naquele lugar). Angel vai em sua direção, até que Gwen estica as mãos e faz com que Angel fique meio que paralizado.

- Eba! Conseguiiiii!  
- Pode soltar ele agora Gwen... – Spike fala isso, a garota o faz, e desmaia. Dawnie vai cuidar dela. Spike vai em direção de Angel, e começa a soca-lo.  
- Spike, calma! – Buffy fala ao se aproximar. – Angel, por que você bateu nela?  
- Ela fez Dawnie Chorar! Ela fez algo com ela! – Buffy olha para Dawnie, que ainda cuida da desmaiada.  
- Vamos Angel, ajude a levar Gwenith pra dentro, por favor... Pode Entrar. – Angel se levanta, carrega Gwen até o sofá, e a põe deitada lá, com a cabeça no colo de Dawnie.. Spike traz um pouco de gelo e um ó estranho que faz a garota acordar. Vê o rosto de Dawnie, e sorri. Tenta se levantar, mas está muito fraca.  
- Gwenie.. Você é uma bruxa?  
- Não Dawnie...  
- Ela não tem casa no fim da rua! Ela é o gato que dorme na porta! Ela é uma Grangrel!  
- Uma que Spike?  
- Uma Grangrel Dawnie... É um grupo de vampiro da Camarilla, que tem poderes, e se transforma em algum animal.  
- Ah me Deus! Eu lambi um vampiro! Eu tô parecendo a Buffy! Credo! Eu tô VIRANDO a Buffy!  
- Heyyyyyyyyyy!  
- Ela não é um vampiro... Ela sai na luz do dia...  
- Agora eu não sei Faith... Gwen?  
- Eu não sou um vampiro se é isso que querem saber... – Dawnie faz um som de alivio. – Dawnie, lembra que eu te contei que... Aquele 3 homens me... me... me estruparam? – continua baixinho.  
- Lembro... – Passando a mão no cabelo da garota.  
- Então... Quando eles... acabaram... Um deles me mordeu... Mas a policia apareceu antes dele me gerar.. Ele era um Grangrel... Então, de algum jeito, ele me passou algumas habilidades... Por isso eu sabia de Buffy e Faith... Nunca havia conseguido usar os poderes.. Só agora... Por isso não queria que você soubesse muito de mim... Para não se afastar.. Mas isso aconteceu de um jeito ou de outro não é!

A garota, chorando, se levanta com dificuldade. Dawnie agarra sua mão.

- Não D. Pára! – e ela sai pela porta. Uma lágrima cai do rosto de Dawn, e Kennedy vem e a abraça.

- Você vai ficar bem Dawnie. Nós te amamos e estamos aqui pra você!  
- Valeu Kenny... – Ela sai do quente abraço de Kennedy e vai pro seu quarto.

Fica olhando Gwen como gato na rua, até que Buffy abre a porta do quarto de Dawn, que diz:

- Onde ela irá dormir? E se eles atropelarem ela? Se ela morrer de fome? É tudo minha culpa! Eu estraguei tudo!  
- Se vocês não tivesse mal... Ela poderia morar aqui... Tenho certeza que ela vai achar um lugar, ela é uma boa garota...  
- Sério? O que você está esperando? Vai falar com ela! Rápido!

Buffy desce, vai até a rua e leva a gata para dentro de casa, a põe em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Gwenie! Gwenie! Presciso falar com você! Por Favor, baby! Muuuuito importante!

Ao ouvir isso, com seus ouvidos de gato, Gwenith sobe as escadas e arranha a porta de Dawn para ela abrir. Dawnie abre e a gata sobe em sua cama.

- Gwen! Me desculpa! Eu tava com medo!

Gwenith volta a ser humana. Com o sol já nascendo.

- Mas você não confiou em mim!  
Eu... Te conheci ontem! Não poderia confiar minha vida em você!  
- Eu confiei a minha em você! Deixei que me tocasse, mesmo depois do que eu passei!  
- Desculpa! Eu sei que estraguei tudo! Me perdoa!  
- Você me usou, D!  
- Não usei! Eu sei que eu erei, mas estava com medo! Você sabia tudo sobre mim, e eu não sabia nada sobre você!  
- ...  
- Diz algo, Baby!  
- 1!° Dawnie, não me chama de Baby! 2° Não poderia apenas esquecer que confiei minha alma a você e você não confiou a sua em mim! 3° Não poderia dormir aqui, perto de ti, sem poder beija-la.  
- Mas... Não pode correr perigo por minha culpa!  
- Sinto muito, mas acho que terei que correr o risco dessa vez.

Gwen vai se retirando, até que Dawnie agarra seu braço e a joga em sai cama.

- Não Gwen! Você não vai sair da minha vida assim!

Dawn sobe em cima dela, e começa a beija-la. Gwen retribuiu alguns beijos de vez em quando, mais logo lembra de tudo.

- Não! Pára! Dawn, sai de cima! Me solta!

Faith, que era a única no andar de cima, ao ouvir os gritos, entra no quarto rápido, e tira a garota de cima da jovem semi-grangrel.

- Você é minha! – fala Dawn aos prantos. – Só minha! Não vai me abandonar! Eu não vou deixar!  
- Você tá louca? Sabendo de tudo que você sabe, você vem e ainda faz isso, não querendo que eu te deixe?  
- Gwenith, acho melhor você ir pro meu quarto, você dorme lá por enquanto... Já irei ver se tá tudo bem. – a garota sai e Faith continua. – Dawnie, eu sei que você não quer que ela vá, mas não acha que tá exagerando um pouquinho não?  
- Eu não sei! Ela não pode sair da minha vida, eu amo ela!  
- O QUE! Mas.. você tem certeza? Digo... É que você a conheceu ontem... Assim, tão rápido?  
- Eu sei que é estranho, mas eu só sinto!

Faith abraça Dawnie, e depois vai cuidar da Gwen.

- Spike?  
- Buffy!  
- Só queria saber se você está bem... Se precisa de algo...  
- E tô bem! 'Brigadão!  
- De nada... Então... É que eu estava pensando – Ela se aproxima – Que se você estivesse machucado da briga, talvez você precisasse de alguns... Cuidados...  
- Pensando bem... Parece que dei uma mal jeito nas coisas... Uma massagem até que cairia bem... – Segura a cintura da caçadora, e começam a se beijar. Caem na cama, e fazem sexo animal como sempre. Depois de uma meia hora, na sala. Xander, Will, Kennedy e Dawn estão sentados em um sofá e Faith, Angel, e Gwenith em outro. Buffy olha pra seu celular e vê que recebeu uma mensagem de voz. Era de Faith:  
"Buffy, sou eu, Faith, olha... Não sei onde você tá agora, mas só pra avisar.. Se você ver Dawn, ou Gwen antes de me ver pra mim te explicar tudo, não cita a outra na conversa ok? É que a Dawnie meio que... Tentou... Estrupar a Gwenie... Enfim, te explico depois! Beijos, Faith"  
- O que foi "Honey"? – Spike pergunta, beijando o pescoço de Buffy.  
- Me solta seu vampiro nojento! Não Toca mais em mim! – diz ela lembrando do dia no banheiro enquanto se levanta.  
- Então é isso? Você não confia mais em mim? Agora que seu querido Angel está de volta, você não que mais saber de mim? Vai apenas me jogar fora? Tá bom! – Ele se levanta e vai subindo as escadas.  
- Não! Spike! Espera! – Ela corre e consegue alcança-lo perto da porta, antes de sair do porão. Começa a beija-lo , pressionando-o contra a porta. Coloca uma de suas pernas em volta da cintura dele, ambos ainda de roupa de baixo. Passando a mão sob seus corpos. Forçando a porta mais e mais. Até que... BOOOOOOOOMMMMM! A porta caiu!  
- É... Nunca subestime a força nem o poder de uma caçadora! – Fala Faith com sarcasmo. Buffy e Spike se levantam, e Buffy se esconde atrás do vampiro.  
- Errr... Oi gente...  
- AHAM! Eu sabia! Sabia, sabia, sabia! ENGOLEEEE Will! ENGOLEEEE Xan!  
- Tá Kenny.. Já entendemos! Mas... tem um assunto que é um pouquinho mais importante... – Faith fala enquanto olha pra Gwen e pra Dawnie.  
- É! O que a minha irmã fez, Faith?  
- Ela.. tentou... meio que...  
- Ela tentou estrupar a Gwen pra nunca mais se separarem... Né Dawnie?  
- É Spike Eu sei que é loucura... Mas.. Eu fiquei...  
- Cega? É, eu já estive lá... E sabe Gwen.. Você também não confiou na Dawn totalmente... Se não, não teria medo dela se afastasse..  
- É Spike mas...  
- Tá, a Dawn não poderia ter feito isso, ainda mais com o seu passado, mas você também não tá sendo justa com a minha pequena cunhadinha!  
- Sabe... Você não tem muita moral, só de cueca.. Mas... Desculpa D!  
- Me desculpa também Gwenie! T amo!  
- Eu.. Eu também, fofa!

Nesse momento, já estavam cara a cara, e Dawnie pois as mãos nos joelhos de Gwenith. que segura as mãos dela.

- Então Buffy... Alguém vai pagar sozinho, ou você e o Spike vão dividir pra concertar a porta? Sabe, é por que seria MUITO nojento ver vocês... Todo di...  
- Cala a boca Dawnie! – Ao dizer isso, Buffy desce com Spike pro porão. E então só se ouve:  
"Oh merda! Perdi minha camisa!" Pouco depois aparecem eles, vestidos, bom... Spike apenas de calça.  
- Você gosta de ficar com esse seu corpinho de fora né Spike?  
- Lógico Kennedy, olha esses músculos!  
- É! Tem que exibir esse corpo de Deus que ele tem..  
- HAHA Mas toma cuidado viu Buffy.. Com as vadias que andam por ai...  
- Se ele sair da linha eu – Buffy faz um movimento de como se estivesse com uma estaca na mão, e enfiando no S2 de Spike.  
- Ai! Nunca vou sair da linha, Baby!  
- Esse é o truque!  
- HAHA Mas Spike.. Qual era seu nome?  
- Difícil essa... Spike?  
- Não.. O de antes... De você ser gerado... Não era Spike, era?  
- Ah.. Não.. Era William...

Gwen faz uma cara meio de "o.O' " E chama Dawnie pra falar com ela na cozinha.

- Olha, Gwenie, desculpa, mas desculpa mês... – antes que pudesse acabar a palavra, Gwen a beija e fala:  
- Você nem sabe por que eu te chamei aqui!  
- E pra que foi?  
- Pra fazer isso. – E volta a beija-la.


	3. como sempre

_**Cap 3. – como sempre**_

- Mas então... Faz quanto tempo?  
- Quanto tempo o que Kennedy?  
- Que vocês tão transando de novo, Spike..  
- Essa noite fez um dia...  
- Vocês fizeram quantas vezes nesse tempo?  
- Ah Kennedy! Credo! Você sente prazer de saber da vida sexual dos outros?  
- U-hum Buffy!  
- "Bah"..  
- Umas 5 ou 6 Kennedy...  
- Spike!  
- O que? Ela perguntou, "Honey"!  
- Mas é nojento!  
- Buffy, se a ruiva ali não satisfaz os desejos da mulher, a gente tem que entender! Vem cá!  
- HEY! – fala Will com cara de indignação. Buffy vai até a poltrona em que Spike esta e senta em seu colo. Spike fala:  
- E vocês Kennedy? Nesses quase dois anos e meio, vocês transam quantas vezes por semana +-? – Depois dessa, Gwen e Dawnie aparecem.  
- Um. O que me diz Ruiva? Umas 13 ou 14? Sabe Spike, nossa relação não se estabelece apenas em sexo, tem também todo o aspecto psicológico, e sentimental.  
- Não usa palavras assim comigo Kennedy!  
- Spike, ela falo que elas não tem o fôlego que você a B tem pra ficar transando o dia inteiro. Se bem que você é um vampiro... Então não precisa de fôlego...  
- N_ão é nada disso! Só estou dizendo que não temos que ficar transando pra manter nossa relação..  
- Sei... Eu e Buffy que vivemos sem sexo... Sim, eu sei Faith, eu não vivo, EH UMA EXPRESSÃO. Não para sempre... Mas vivemos...  
- Eu sabia tá Spike! E eu desafio, vocês 4!  
- O que? Mas como? Não Faith! Não faz uma coisa dessas!  
- Sinto muito B... Eu aposto que vocês não conseguem ficar sem sexo por...  
- Uma semana!  
- Uma semana? Minha irmã morre, Angel!  
- Então.. 24 horas!  
- Tá! Tô dentro – falam os 3, enquanto Buffy fica:  
- Não! Não pode! Como assim Faith, um dia? Um dia inteiro? Não dá! Que tal 3 horas? Ou até 4?  
- Desculpa B... Quem perder, o que eu acho que vai ser os 4, paga a porta nova, e bebidas pra todo mundo no Bronze, por uma semana, e tem que beijar o Xander, por que o coitado tá encalhado. E se alguém ganhar, ganha bebida no Bronze por DUAS semanas...  
- Epa Faith! Nada contra o Spike, até por que ele me da medo com aqueles dentes afiados+, se ele perder. Vai ter que me beijar é?  
- Não preocupa Xander... Não vou perder! Certo Baby?  
- Eu espero...  
- Só mais uma coisa... como temos que arrumar tudo pro Angel e pra Gwenith, e a Will e a Kennedy não podem dormir no mesmo quarto hoje, fica assim: Will no quarto do Xander, B no da Kenny, Spike no porão.  
- A gwen no meu e o Angel no seu!  
- Tá Dawnie.. Mas cuidado com os gemidos! URG! Depois de amanha fica Eu e B no nosso, Kenny e Will no delas, Gwen no da Dawnie, e Angel no porão com Spike... Que tal?  
- Claro.. Se você esconder todos os objetos pontudos...  
- Ah... Então o Angel dorme no do Xander..._

Spike, que estava com a mão levantada a um tempo fala:

- Só uma coisa que não entendi... O cara de morcego vai ficar aqui?  
- Spike, se você também é um vampiro, não deveria ter cara de morcego também?  
- É que eu sou bonito Gwen!  
- Ahhhh HEHE mas Angel também é bonito! Maior Meigo!  
- Na verdade Spike. Vou embora assim que eu avisar uma coisa! E Obrigada Gwen! Você também é linda!  
- Que coisa do tipo 9 anos atrás Angel! Por que eu tô surpresa?  
- Tem algo errado! Parece que algumas ex-potênciais estão se juntando com alguma força do mal... Matando outras caçadoras, e algumas meninas com uns 7 anos... Que não tem cabelos longos e pretos... Elas chegarão a Sunnydale logo!  
- Você veio até aqui dizer isso, e depois vai ir?  
- Um.. É!  
- Ao mínimo fique uma noite ou duas! Senti sua falta!  
- Ok! Mas só um dia! Depois volto pra L. A! E também senti a sua!  
- Já vai tarde! – murmura Spike que ainda estava com Buffy em seu colo. Passa a mão na barriga dela, e segura sua cintura...  
- Ah Meu Deus! Quanto tempo ainda falta Faith?  
- Agora só pode as 8:50 de amanha...  
- Mas agora são 9!  
- É... passou 10 minutos!  
- Spike, conta o dinheiro do seu cofrinho, e acho bom Xander comer pastilha...  
- Muito engraçado, "Honey"! A gente consegue!  
- Acho que vou dormir um pouco... Depois podemos ir ao shopping,comprar umas roupas pra Gwen... Assim fico longe do Spike, e fazemos compras!  
- Valeu Buffy!

Spike e Buffy se levantam, e começam a se beijar feito loucos.

- Parece que ganhamos essa fácil Will!  
- Também acho morena!

Buffy sobe e Spike volta a sentar, Tirando Dawnie do braço do sofá, e a pondo em seu colo

_Passam-se umas 4 horas, Buffy estava dormindo. Spike em seu porão treinando, Angel e Faith conversavam. Dawn e Gwenith em seu quarto e Kennedy e Xander preparam o almoço.  
TOC TOC Batem na porta do quarto de Dawnie, que agora também é o quarto de Gwen._

- Um minuto! – Dawnie e Gwen se levantam e se ajeitam. – Entra!

Era Buffy.

- Dawnie, precisamos pesquisar sobre o que tá fazendo as caçadoras ficarem malvadas. Pode ajudar?  
- Hey, alguém pode ir no mercado comigo? – Era Kennedy que apareceu por traz. Dawnie vai ajudar Buffy, e Gwen sai com Kennedy. Voltando do mercado, passando por um beco, aparece um grupo de umas 7 ou 8 garotas.  
- Merda! Gwen, cuidado! Se esconde!

Kennedy começa a lutar contra elas, enquanto Gwen está atrás de uma lata de lixo. Kennedy apanha de uma, bate em duas. Mas não iria ganhar de 8 caçadoras! Por melhor que ela seja. Ela cai no chão. Uma delas, que aparentava ser a "chefe", de cabelos loiros lisos e compridos que parecia ter uns 18 anos, vai atacar Kennedy com uma madeira de pregos, até que Gwen sai de trás da lixeira e grita:

- Nã! Ela não!  
- Hannah? – a 'chefe' fala.  
- Eu disse que ela não, Éowyn!  
- Voltamos quando sua protetora não estiver junto.. Se cuida Hannah! – Fala Éowyn, que chama as outras garotas pra irem. Gwen e Kennedy voltam em silêncio, quando chegam...

- Buffy, acho melhor adiarmos o shopping... Gwenith pode pegar umas roupas minhas ou da Dawnie.. – Fala Kennedy, e resmunga depois. – ou melhor.. a Hannah pode.

Gwen ouve e fala:

- É meu nome Kennedy!  
- Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Sabe o que é Buffy... – Começa Kennedy mas Gwen continua.  
- Kennedy foi atacada por umas 8 garotas. Em um beco..  
- É... E o mais estranho é que Gwen conhecia uma delas..  
- Conhecia 6 delas Kennedy...  
- O que? Gwen, você pode no dar licença?  
- Claro Buffy... – Gwen daí, e Dawnie a segue.  
- Gwenie, da onde você conhece aquelas "Slayers"?  
- Dawnie, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso!  
- Tá! – Ela desce, e Faith e Angel entram no quarto.  
- Cara! Eu preciso de sexo!  
- Não olha pra mim Faith!

Agradeço a preocupação Gwen+ os homens são melhores..  
- Pega algum...  
- Buffy não me deixa sair.. Por causa das suas amigas. E não pode ser qualquer um! Que nojo!  
- Elas não são minhas amigas!  
- Se você diz..  
- É verdade! Mas então pega alguém daqui! O Xander tá livre não tá?  
- Não.. Quer dizer, ele tá, mas já peguei uma vez.. Não gosto de repetir.  
- Então.. O Angel! Ou você já pego ele também?  
- Eu!  
- Bem que gostaria.. Mas ele não pode, ele perde a alma.. E ele não gosta de mim...  
- Ele não perde não!  
- Perde sim!  
- Não mais! Ele foi amaldiçoado pela tribo lá né? Quando tava me defendendo, errei, e prendi a alma nele.

Faith segura a mão do vampiro, a põe perto de seu rosto e começa a falar coisas como "Você já me rejeitou uma vez, não vai fazer de novo né?"  
- Nunca. – Eles começam a se beijar e logo deitam na cama.  
- Aiii que nojooo! – E Gwen sai de seu quarto, senta na escada e começa a ouvir o que Buffy, Kennedy, Will, Xander, Spike e Dawn estavam conversando.

- Mas ela parecia tão legal!  
- Também acho Kennedy, Mas temos que juntar os fatos! Ela é jovem, sabia de mim e da Faith, conhece as outras ex-potências malvadas... Acho que ela pode ser uma delas. Alguém viu ela fazer alguma coisa pra ver se ela é bem forte?

Todos ficam em silêncio. Buffy poderá estar certa. O silêncio é quebrado quando Dawnie fala:  
- Mas ela me disse que não era uma delas! Ela não mentiria pra mim! Eu teria percebido!  
- Dawnie, ela pode ter mentido pra todos nós, e todos nós caímos na dela!  
- Sabe, Baby, acho q Dawnie tá certa...  
- O que? Você tá contra mim?  
- É só que se você estiver errada. Eu gosto dela. Não quero depois que ela fique – Spike tapa os ouvido de Dawn – puta – destapa. – com a gente... E eu não estou contra você, só não estou do sei lado pra não acabarmos n cama!  
-Também gostei dela Spike... Mas... só você ver.. E por que chamaram ela de Hannah?  
- Por que é o nome dela Kennedy!  
- Ué, não era Gwenith, sis?  
- É Gwenith Kathleen HANNAH!  
- Ah sei...  
-É verdade Kennedy! Vocês não acreditam em mim?  
- Olha Buffy, não queria me meter.. Mas acho que precisamos ter certeza antes de ficar acusando ela e tal... Que dizer...  
- Concordo com o Xan... Temos que confirmar se ela é ou não é uma caçadora. E se ela for, que ela não é do bem.  
- Tá certo ruiva! Vamos testar.. Isso é, se tiver tudo ok com a Buffy...

Buffy concorda com a cabeça. Kennedy sobe as escadas e vê Gwen lá, sentada.

- A quanto tempo você está ai? O que você ouviu?  
- Não, tudo bem.. – ela se levanta e desce.  
-Aonde você vai Gwenie.  
- Tomar um ar Dawn... – ela beija a garota e sai.  
- Ela ouvi Dawnie!  
- O que? Ah, Droga!

Buffy estava em seu quarto, e Spike entra, sem dar aviso.

-Spike! Eu poderia estar nua!  
- E isso seria ruim, Baby?  
- Spike, a aposta... – Spike se aproxima e segura a cintura da caçadora.- e não me chama de Baby quando eu to brava com você!  
- Acho que eu posso beijar Xander uma vez... Tenho lá minhas economias, e você não tá brava comigo!  
- É... não tô...

Eles começam a se beijar, vão indo para trás, e Buffy bate os joelhos na cama, caindo assim nela. Fazem o sexo selvagem de sempre. Buffy passava a mão nos músculos do vampiro, Spike passando a mão nas curvas da caçadora. Quase uma hora depois, Faith bate na porta, entra e fala:  
- Perderam! Desculpa!  
-Tá Faith... Sabe Spike.. poderíamos ter ficado sem sexo se quiséssemos..  
- É... Mas.. Pra que né?  
- Exatamente! – ela sobe em cima dele, e transam de novo.


	4. Refem

_**Cap. 4 Refem  
**  
Lá em baixo, Faith e Angel se agarrando na cozinha, Dawnie e Xan estão conversando._

- Pra onde a Gwen foi?  
- Não sei... Ela disse que ia tomar um ar... Mas já fazem horas..  
- Você não acha que ela...  
- ela o que Xander? Foi falar pas amihuinhas dela que suspeitamos dela? Ahh, eu acho! – Kennedy fala, ela e Willow haviam decido as escadas no momento.

- Ken! Pára!  
- Ué ruiva, é minha opinião!  
- Qual é sua opinião Kennedy? Que ela nos trairia?  
- Não Xander... Minha opinião é qie ela usou a Faith, depois a Dawnie! E ficou usando a menina.  
- Oi? Eu tô aqui lembram? A Gwenie **não** me usou!  
- Se e assim que você pensa...  
- Eu não **penso** assim Kennedy! Eu **sei **que pe assim! Você não sabe o que é ouvir todo mundo falando que a pessoa que você ama é do mal!  
- Eu sei! Não amo ela, mais também gosto dela..  
- Se você gosta dela, por que fica incriminando ela?  
- Não tÔ incriminando! É só que... Buffy disse... – Dawn não deixa a ex-potêncial terminar a frase.

- Buffy disse isso, Buffy disse aquilo! Vamos Kennedy, você não pensa mais por sí mesma? Antigamente você era a 1ª falar quando a buffy dizia besteira! Você confiava em seu instinto!  
- Sabe... Ela tem razão sweetie!  
-É? Tem certeza? É só que... antes, eu fiz com que a Faith entrasse no comando... E olha como acabou, Buffy estava certa, e nos explodimos...  
- Não foi culpa da Faith Ken! E você também é ima caçadora agora! Se você gosta da Gwenith, não pense que está errada só por que a Buffy não concorda ok? Agora pense, sí mesma, pra você a Gwen usou a Dawnie, ou não?  
- Acho que não...Agora eu lembrei por que eu durmo com você..  
-É?

Kennedy "presciona" Willow contra a parde do ultimo degrau, e começam a se beijar. Faith e Angel saeem da cozinha, e sentam no sofá. Faith observa Kennedy e Willow, Kennedy por o dedão dentro do jeans, na parte da frente, da bruxa. Faith fala:  
- Cuidado... – Kennedy então, deslisa o desdo, até a parte de trás. Até que para de beijar a garota e fala:  
- Chega! Não posso ficar sendo censurada assim! Vou procurar Gwenith e ficar bem longe de você ruiva!  
- Não Ken! Elas podem estar lá!  
- Eu sei me cuidar... – Ela sai... Minutos depois ouve-se m barulho de briga. Dawn e Willow olham pela janela, tinham umas 8 garotas mas nenhuma com a descrição que Kennedy gavia dado de Éowyn. Kennedy estava se saindo bem, mais pode não aguentar muito. Dawnie sai correndo pela porta, chega perto delas, pega a lata de lixo de uma casa, e joga em duas delas que estavam machucando Kennedy.  
- Rápido! Volta pra casa! – assim que ouve isso, Kennedy corre, passa por Dawnie que esta correndo atras, mas logo algo a segura  
- Então você é a garota da Hannah? – Éowin havia aparecido do nada. Dawnie gruta pra Kennedy que havia parado:  
- Kennedy vai!  
- Não! Solta ela!  
- Ela não quer me machucar! Eu não sou uma de vocês!  
- Eu to avisando! Solta ela Éowyn!  
- Deixa eu pensar.. **NÃO**!  
- Solta agora! Eu não to brincando!  
- Nossa... Depois dessa ameaça, eu solto! Pensando bem, não solto não!  
- Kenny Vai!  
- É Kenny! Vai! Só vamos dar uma voltinha! Juro que não vai duer!  
- Kenny! Elas tão vindo!  
- Eu vô te busca Dawnie!

Kennedy volta pra casa.

- Ken! Você tá bem?  
- Tô sim Will... Mas.. A Dawnie...  
- O que? Cade ela?  
- Aquela puta da Éowyn pegouela! Eu tentei impedir! Juro que sim! Tentei mesmo! Mas ela tava com uma faca no pescoça da Dawnie! Ae eu mandei ela solta! Mais ela não soltava! Eu tentei impedir! Verdade! E...  
- Eu sei que sim Baby! – Elas se abraçam.  
- Cade a Gwen? Ela pode saber pra onde a Éowyn levou ela!  
- Não sei! Espero que ela volte logo!

Em um lugar não muito distante, até porque nenhum lugar dentro de Sunnydale pode ser distante de outro...  
- Mas onde ela está?  
- Eu não sei  
- Como não!  
- Ela saiu! Disse que ia tomar um ar!  
- Ela tinha brigado com você?  
- Comigo não... Mais ela tinha se desintendido com a Kenny...  
- Hey... Vocês, vão pegar a Hannah em baixo da escada da casa da Caçadora... Me deixem sozinhas com a Dawnie... – Assim as garotas fazem. – Vamos aproveitar... – Ela passa a mão no corpo preso por correntes de Dawnie.  
- Não toca em mim! E o que a Gwenie estaria fazendo embaixo da escada?  
- Tá bom! Estressada! – e para de "apalpar" a garota e continua. - Você não sabe?  
- Sei do que?  
- Nossa!  
- Nossa o que? O que que eu não sei?  
- Como você é ingenua! Isso me deu vontade de... – Ela passa a mão por Dawnie de novo.  
- Me solta!  
- Você quem pediu... Não quer brincar assim... Vamos ter que brincar de outro jeito... – ela pega uma faca do bolso, passa pelo pescoço de Dawnie, deixando-a com uma aflição. – Eu preferiria brincar do outro jeito. Mas como você é fresca...  
- Não! Pára! Por favor! Cuidado!  
- Tô tendo... Só estou me divertindo! – assim que fala isso, Éowyn levanta toda a blusa de Dawn, e passa a faca d leve em sua barriga, cortando sua pele.  
"Não mate a garota!"  
- O que? Quem disse isso? Ai!

Dawn não obtem resposta. A vor era de uma criança... Pelo menos era o que aparentava. Pouco tempo depois...  
- Eu não ia matar ela sabe?  
"Acidentes acontecem!"  
- É! Mais eu queria me divertir! Ela não gosta de brincar do jeito mais legal e melhor pra ela, tenho que me divertir de algum jeito...  
"Faça o que quiser, mas quando você a matar, terá que capturar a Grangel sozinha!"  
- Então eu posso matar ela?  
"Não! Só... tome cuidado.."  
- Tá bom!

Éowyn acaba sua "arte", Dawnie olha para baixo, ainda com as mãos e os pés acorrentados, e vê umns cortes.. que parecia um pentagrama.. mas com a estrela de 4 pontas...

Hannah? Cade você? – fala uma voz, se aproximando da escada.  
- Aqui! –as outras 7 garotas também se aproximam. Ela se levanta, com as mãos na altura do ombro. – Não se aproximem! É sério!  
- Você não consegue usar! A mestra me disse!  
- Agora eu consigo! Sério Sooky! Sai! – El sussura algo fazendo "Sooky" ser atirada para longe. – Kennedy! Abre! Faith! Rápido! Por Favor! – Ela fica batendo na porta trancada. – Vai! Willow? Tem alguém ai? – Kennedy abre a porta. – Obrigado! Tá todo mundo bem?  
- É... Mais ou menos...A Dawnie..  
- O que tem ela Kennedy? – Silêncio. – Responde!  
- Éowyn... Pegou ela!  
- O que? Como você deixou isso acontecer? Sua idiota!  
- Hey! Acalma ae... A Kennedy não tem culpa de nada!  
- Eu sei Willow... Desculpa Kennedy... É só que... – antes que pudesse terminar, ouve:  
- Hannah? Ô Hannah? Não vai ir salvar sua amiguinha?  
- Dawnie... – seus olhos comelam a lacrimejar, ela abre a porta e grita: - Onde ela está!  
- Ela tá bem... Só queremos que você vá ir lá, buscar ela..  
- Eu ir com vocês? Prefiro matar todas e ir sozinha!  
- Você pode me matar, matar a Lindsay, a Maya.. E até a Audray... Todas.. Mas você conseguiria matar... Ela? – Sooky se mexe um pouco pro lado, e aparece uma criança de cabelos negros compridos. Gwenith diz:  
- Kaylyn? – Seus olhos enchem de água de novo. Kaylyn fica com os olhos dilatados e fala:  
- Você vai me matar também, Mama?  
- Não me chame de mama! Você não é ela!  
- Sou sim Mama! Olha! – ela se aproxima, pela a mão de Gwen e enconsta em seu rosto. – Viu? Sou eu! A sua Kyky!  
- Pára! Não toca em mim! – Agra ela está de joelhos, aos prantos. Recupera o ar depois de uns dois minutis.  
- Mama.. Você ama aquela menina que está brincando com a Éowyn? – não obtem resposta e depois continua. – Não gosto dela! Ela não gosta de brincar! Ela não deixa a Éowyn tocar nela! Ela é boba!  
- tocar nela? – resmunga Gwen. - Cale a boca! Cale a boca e me leve até ela! – ela se levanta e dá a mão a criança. – Volto logo, com a Dawnie! Kennedy, toma conta da Buffy, da Faith e da Will... Não dexa elas chegarem perto delas! Willow... Toma conta da Kennedy...!  
- Ok! Cuidado Gwen!

Chegando lá, Gwen vê Dawnie ainda com a blusa levantada. Éowyn aparece...  
- Então... Estava conversando com essa sua coisa, e descubri que ela não sabe!  
- Não sei do que!  
- Nada D.! Éowyn, solta ela!  
- ora Hannah! Conta pra ela! Conta o quanto esquizofrenica você é...  
- Éowyun cala a boca e solta a D!  
- Conta Hannah! Que tipo de relacionamento é esse?  
- Por que você tá prendendo ela?  
- É! Por que você tá me prendendo?  
- Por que com ela aqui a gente consegue te prender.. – Falando isso, as outras garotas seguram Gwen e a prendem em um local igual ao que prendia a Dawn, Acorrentando seus braços e pernas.  
- Me soltem suas vadias!  
- Olha a boca Mama! Você não falava palavras feias na minha frente antes!  
- Isso por que você não era do mal!  
- Eu não sou do mal Mama!  
- Gwen, por que essa coisa te chama de Mama? O que é Mama?  
- Você não sabe disso também?  
- Não sei do que Éowyn?  
-Nooossa! Que pessoa você é que não conta nada pra sua garota?  
- Cala a boca e solta ela Éowyn! Já me tem aqui presa, agora solta a D!  
- Claro! Como prometido pra ela e pra aquela caçadora, a Kennedy, ela vai voltar sem ferimentos...  
- A barriga dela não pe um ferimento?  
- Não um grave! Mas se o interrogartório continuar... – Éowyn põe a fala no canto do pescoço de Dawn e começa a aperta-la... Começa a sangrar.  
- Não! Desculpa! Desculpa! Pára! Por Favor! Éowyn! Eu suplico!

Éowyn tira afaca do pescoço da Dawnie, que no momento deixa uma lagrima passar por seu rosto.

Não chora moça! Algum dia você e essa garota vão serão felizes! Em um mundo de paz! ... Ora! Quem eu estou tentando enganar! Todas irão morrer... Você verá a Grangel morrer, depois você vai pra casa e acabamos com todas as caçadoras. Depois você, seu amigo Xander, auqela Bruxa. E todos os outros meros mortais!"  
- Você de novo? Quem é você afinal?  
"Ninguém importante.. Apenas uma criança.."  
- E o que você quer?  
"Apenas me vingar dos responsáveis pela minha morte"  
- E que seriam esses?  
"A principio sua irmã e aquele vampiro, que estavam ocupados demais fazendo coisas de gente grande pra me salvar.. Mas a culpa acabou virando de todas as caçadoras!"  
- Dawnie! Pára de falar com ela! Ela está entrando em dua mente! Não a ouça!  
- Desculpa!  
- Anda Éowyn! Solta ela!  
- Já vai! Já vai... – ela se aproxima de Dawnie, segura seu rosto, e da um beijo nela..  
- Pára! Credo!  
- Só estava tentando ver o que te encantou tanto Hannah... – Ela começa a soltar a Dawn.  
- E a Gwenie?  
- Ela não vai não!  
Relaxe, vou sair daqui a pouco!  
- O que?  
Não fale! Quando Éowyn acabar de te soltar, eu faço um encanto em voz baixa pra me soltar... Ae a gente corre ok?

Éowyn acaba, e conforme Gwen prometeu, sussura algo, sem que as outras percebam.

- Rápido! Por aqui baby! – Gwen deixa Dawnie passar por ela e faz uma barreira impedindo que as caçadoras do mal as sigam. Mas não consegue por barreira na Kaylyn. Entra na mente da Dawn novamente e fala:  
Do lado de fora tem um casado e uma prisilia, se arrume e ande sempre do lado de alguém. Te encontro em casa ou no caminho! - Da um beijo na Dawn, que sai comdificuldade, Kaylyn vai seguir a garota, mais Gwen fala:  
- Kyky, parada! – aponta um dos braços para a criança, a paralisando-a com os braços esticados para a frente. Faz um negócio estranho, fazendo a barreira ser gerada pela Kaylyn. Sai correndo.  
4 minutos já haviam se passado desde que Dawn saira da gruta. Gwen tinha 7 pra encontra-la e leva-la para casa, antes que o feitiço terminasse e as caçadoras viessem atras delas. Vai correndo pelo caminho, e encontra Dawnie no meio.  
- Vem D! temos 4 minutos até elas virem! – Dawnie se apoia em Gwen por causa de sua barriga e de seu pescoço.  
Chegam em casa depois de uns 3 minutos.  
- Tranquem todas as portas e janelas! Elas podem aparecer logo! – Gwen repara que na sala estão apenas Angel, Faith e Willow. – Cade a Buffy, A kennedy e o Spike?  
- Buffy e Spike ainda tão na cama. – Faith fala.  
- E a Ken tá batendo a cabeça na paredo por ter deixado a Dawnie... Vou fechar as janelas lá de cima e avisar que a Dawnie tá bem... – Você tá bem né? – Willow olha pra Dawnie, e a vê tirando o casaco, e a blusa de baixo sobe um pouco, mostrando o esquisito pentagrama.  
- Estou sim Will...  
- O que houve? Doi muito?  
- Vou pegar uns curativos...  
- Nada de mais Willow... Obrigada Faith!  
- Espero mesmo! Vou lá em cima.  
- Ok!

Spike e Buffy decem as escadas. Não sabiam de nada, Buffy fala assim que vê os machucados de Dawnie:  
- Ah Meu Deus! Quem fez isso com você?  
- Éowyn...  
- Não foi a Éowyn! Que fizer... Foi.. Aquela coisa a forçou! Ela está possuída! Dominada por ... aquilo!  
- Por que você fica defendendo ela?  
- Não fico!  
- Não... Magina!  
- Dá pro casal 20 calar a boca?  
- Desculpa então Faith!  
- É sério Gwen! A gente tem coisa muito mais importante pra ver! A bruxa tá quase explodindo de vontade de transa, - ela põe o curativo na Dawn. - Dawnie tá super ferida, e ainda tem essa coisa do mal, e essa criança q você tem medo!  
- Não tenho medo da Kaylyn!  
- Mas afinal quem é essa menina?  
- Uma ex-potêncial Kennedy.. Mais ela também foi dominada!  
- Gwenith, eu entendo que você pode não querer falar nela, mas depende de você. Da onde você conhece elas?  
- Eu morei com elas... No sentinela... Éowyn era minh melhor amiga.. Até essa garotinha aparecer, e dominar ela, Kaylyn e as outras... Então vim pra Sunnydale. Desde sempre elas tiveram medo de mim...  
- Menos a Kaylyn né?  
- U-hun...  
- Mais por que você se afeta tanto com ela? Ela é só uma criança! De fato muito nova pra ser uma caçadora...  
- Gwen vira o rosto, e então sussurra.:  
- Ela é minha filha.  
- O que? Não deu pra ter ouvir e...  
- EU DISSE QUE ELA É MINHA FILHA D.! – grita ela, e vai pra seu quarto. Na sala, silêncio por quase 2 minutos.  
- Ah Meu Deus! ... Ah Meu Deus! ... Ah  
- Deixa eu adivinhar Dawnie... Meu Deus?  
- Mas é Faith! Ela... Ela tem uma... uma **FILHA**!  
- Mas... Eu achava que ela só tinha feito uma vez... Quando foi estrupada... Por causa do trauma e tal...  
- Foi o que ela me disse Faith...  
- Tá, mais não eram vampiros? E vampiros não podem ter filhos...  
- Ué B, o Angel tem o Connor...  
- Connor? O garoto de cabelo legal de que a Gwen tem aquela foto?  
- Esse mesmo Dawnie... Mas.. E a Gwen?  
- Eram 3 homens Buffy.. Só um era Grangel... Eu acho...  
- Ah tá... Mas não é melhor você ir falar com ela?  
- Eu, Buffy?  
- Não sou em quem **LAMBI **ela Dawnie!

Dawn sobe pra falar com a garota, enquanto na sala...

- Vamos falar de coisas alegres!  
- Alegres Will? A gente vai ganhar a aposta!  
- Mais alegre ainda, é que eu e o Spike podemos fazer o que quisermos, quando quisermos!  
- Na verdade Baby, por mais que eu **AME **de transar com você, e de quando você vem e me – Buffy o interrompe:  
- Tá! Já entendemos! O que é mais feliz que isso?  
- Angel vai embora em menos de 14 horas!  
- Spike! Não fala isso! – ela dá um empurrão nele e vai até o angel, senta no braço de sua poltrana e põe os braços meio que "abraçando" ele. – Amo quando o Angel vem visitar a gente! Se bem que isso só aconteceu uma vez! E foi pra avisar de uma força do mal... Você nunca vem me visitar! – E Ela faz uma cara de cachorrinho sem dono.  
- Prometo fazer uma visita de verdade! Logo!  
- Bom mesmo! – ela se levanta, estica o braço. – Vem, me conta tudo!

E eles vão pra cozinha.

TOC TOC

- Gwen? Posso entrar?  
- U-hum. – Ela enxuga as lagrimas e Dawnie senta ao seu lado na cama.  
- Gwenie... Por que você não contou antes?  
- Contoei o que D?  
- Você sabe... Sobre a Kaylyn...  
- Por que eu tenho medo!  
- Medo do que Baby?  
- De que ela não volte mais!  
- Mas o que houve exatamente? Como aconteceu? Desculpa.. Não precisamos falar disso.. Foi insebilidade minha...  
- Não, tudo bem, tenho que lidar com isso... Então... pe assim, ela começa a conversar com a pessoa, até que a pessoa já se sinta confortaves, e "confie" nela.. então ela entra na mente dela... e a domina.. Foi isso que aconteceu com Éowyn e com a Kyky!  
- Desculpa Gwenie...!

Elas se abraçam.


	5. Possuindo

**Cap 5 – Possuindo**

Já eram duas horas da manha, quando todos dormiam, exeto Buffy e Angel, que ainda conversavam e Spike que estava no porão se "remoendo" de ciumes. Até que ele resolve ir até a cozinha checar se está tudo bem. Assim o faz.

- Ah... Oi... Só vim beber, um copo...  
- claro Spike... Nossa Buffy! Já são 2! Fai... Tenho que ir! Sabe... o sono – buceja- otimo conversar com você!  
- É... Claro! Boa Noite!  
- Pra você também!  
-Hey, Angel.  
-Eu?  
-Que horas você vai amanha?  
- Umas 6h.  
- Você me chama?  
- Claro!

Ele sai...Spike se aproxima de Buffy, a segura pela cintura. Ela solta e sai até a sala.  
- O que?  
- O que o que Spike?  
- O que eu te fiz?  
- Nada! Por que você acha que fez algo?  
- Você não quer transar!  
- Quem disse que não quero? É só que não na cozinha! – Ela, sentada no sofá, estica o braço e o puxa até lá. Começa a beija-lo e fazem sexo... De novo.  
3:30 da madrugada, Buffy sobe até seu quarto, Angel e Faith estão transando nele. Lembra que tem que dormir no quarto da Kennedy, mais resolve ir até o porão. Pede pra dormir lá.

- Buffy... Baby...  
- Ah? O que?  
- Angel, aquele cara de morcego, vai embora em 10 min.  
- Ah tá! – Ela se levanta, beija o Spike, se veste e sobe. Eram 5:40 e todos estavam na sala.

- Tchau Angel! Prazer!  
- Igualmente Gwen!  
- Tchau! Volte logo!  
- Vou tentar Dawnie! Tchau! ... Xander...  
- Angel!  
- Tchau Angel!  
- Tchau Willow!  
- Tchau Angel, prazer em te conhecer!  
- Também acho Kennedy! Tchau!  
- Spike... Cuida bem da Buffy pra mim ok?  
- Ahhh, você não espera que eu te de um abraço né? – Angel não responde.  
- Tchau Angel! Faça uma visita de verdade qualquer hora!  
- Vou tentar Buffy! Te amo! Faith...  
- Angel... – Eles se aproximam um do outro, Faith põe a mão envolta do pescoço do vampiro – Vou sentir saudades!  
- Também vou! – Eles se baijam... Angel vai saindo. – De todos vocês!  
-Tchau! Cuidado com o sol!  
-Ok Kennedy!  
E ele vai. Uns minutos depois, Buffy e Faith conversam.  
- Faith, me faz um favor?  
- Fala B.  
- Não brinca com o Angel! Por Favor!  
Não to brincado B!  
- Promete? Se você o magoar... Ah! O que eu tô fazendo?  
- Prometo B! E você não tá fazendo nada de errado! Você só o ama, por isso se preocupa!  
- Não! Não amo... Eu amo o Spike... Spike é minha vida!  
- Spike pode ser sua vida, mais você também ama o Angel! E o Angel nem vai lembrar de mim... Sabe B... Esse dia de hoje... Digo... Ontem... com o Angel.. Fez eu.. Não quero usar a palavra esquecer...  
- Superar Robin?  
- É... Mais ou menos...

E então, finalmente 8:48.. Todos na sala exceto Kennedy, que está em seu quarto, e Xander que está pegando sorvete.  
- Então Will... Parece que você e a Kenny ganharam a aposta!  
- É Faith! A morena vai voltar bebada do bronze por 2 semanas... HAHA  
- Pelo menos eu e a Buffy não ficamos com desejo!  
- E eu e a Ken não perdemos 200 contos! **EBA**! 8:50!

Willow corre em direção as escadas, e passa por Xander que pergunta:  
- Hey, onde é o fogo?  
- No meu quarto! – ela sai e os outros riem... Menos Xander.  
- Ué, não entendi! Se o fogo é no quarto dela, por que ela está indo pra lá?  
- Esquece Xand.  
- Tá bom Buffy...  
- Sorvete do que Xander?  
- Flocos Faith... Quer um pouco?  
- Eu quero! – Ela pega um pouco.  
- Mais alguém?  
- Eu Xan!  
- Pega Dawnie.  
- Obrigada!

Ficam todos em silêncio, por volta de 1 minuto, até que Xander começa a rir.  
HAHA Agora eu entendi! HAHA Fogo... No quarto! HAHA Kennedy tá no quarto! HAHA Já são 9! HAHAHAHAHAHA  
- Isso mesmo Xander! Demorou mais foi né? – fala Gwen em tom de sarcasmo. Enquanto isso acontece, no quarto da Willow e da Kennedy, Will entra:  
-Hey morena! – Se aproxima rápido.  
- Willo – É interrompida por um beijo, e outro e outro. – Tá feliz hoje né?  
- Claro! Morrendo de saudades!  
- Também tava!

Willow fica a beijando loucamente, vai rápido em direção a cama, e a joga nela, volta a beijar a ex-potêncial. E fazer umas coisas nojentas...  
Lá de baixo só se ouve:

- WILLOW! Ah MEU DEUS! QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA WILLOW?

Buffy beija Xander... Normal... Agora Spike precisa faze-lo... Tampa o nariz com a mão, faz uma cara de nojo, se aproxima e o beija. Sai correndo em direção ao banheiro gritando " Socorro! Que nojo!" Eles, ainda rindo, ouvem u barulho de brigo quebrando e de alguém gorfando. Buffy para de rir e sai para ver o que ouve.  
- Spike? Abre! Eu vou arrombar a porta!  
- Relaxa B. Ele só quer te assustar!  
- Não sei não Faith... Spike? – Ela se afasta, corre em direção a porta, e a derruba. Encontra Spike no chão. – AH meu deus! Spike? Você tá bem? Spike? Acorda! – Ela o carrega até o porão, e o põe em sua cama.  
- O que houve Buffy?  
- Ele desmaiou Xand! Não sei como!  
- Nossa... Meu beijo é potente!  
- Não quero te desanimar não Xander... Mas acho que ele desmaiou por outra coisa.. olha! – Faith aponta para a camiseta de Spike, que tem um pequeno relevo no peitoral. Buffy tira com cuidado a blusa dele, e eles vêem um dardo redondo, Buffy assustada, o tira, e vê a pele dele ficar pálida.  
- Ele tá com febre!  
- Vou ver se a Dawnie ou a Gwenie sabem de algo! Vou Chamá-las! – Faith sobe.

- O que houve?  
- Não sei Gwen... A gente ouviu um vidro quebrando, e ele vomitou... Ae desmaiou... Esse dardo tava nele.. Faz alguma coisa! Foram aquelas coisas!  
- Como você tem certeza? Que foram elas?  
- A gente não sabe Gwenie... Vai ligar pra aquele sentinela que cuido de você por favor, pra ver se ele sabe de algo...  
- Tá D.

Gwen sai e Dawn continua

- Não queria falar na frente dela mais... Deixa eu ver esse dardo? – Dawnie o olha, depois devolve pra Buffy, levanta sua blusa mostrando seu ferimento. – É o mesmo símbolo.  
- Viu? Foram elas!

Gwen volta, Dawnie se aproxima, segura sua mão e fala:

- Gwenie... Foram elas. – E mostra a símbolo do ferimento e do dardo.  
- O que o sentinela falou?  
- Ele falou que... o Spike... vai morrer, Buffy.  
- Como assim? Não tem cura?  
- Tem... Mais é quase impossível...  
- Fala logo Gwenith!  
- Precisaria da Willow... Tem que ser feito até 18 minutos depois do ataque...  
- Ainda temos uns 11!  
- Vou chamar ela, Buffy.  
- Vou junto D.

As duas vão, batem na porta. Sem resposta, só ficam ouvindo uns gemidinhos.  
- Willow? Willow! Eu vô entra! – Ela não consegui arrombar, estica a mão e a porta faz um "clic", e entra. – Olha, desculpa interromper, mais o Spike tá morrendo, e a gente precisa da Will!

No momento que a Gwen entra, as dias se cobrem em pânico.

- Como assim, o Spike tá morrendo?  
- Ele tá morrendo Will! A gente tem 9 minutos pra fazer um encantamento!  
- Tô indo! – Ela se enrola no cobertor e se levanta, fazendo com que Kennedy ficasse descoberta. Gwen faz um "WOW". Will veste um robe e elas descem...

- Rápido Will! Ele só tem 7 min!  
- Tá Buffy! Mais o que eu tenho que fazer!  
- Curar ele!  
- Não funciona assim Gwen!  
- Ué, pensa nele bom e faz o que tiver que fazer,  
- Com vocês grangrels pode ser assim, mas com as bruxas, tem toda a poção...  
- Mas não dá tempo de fazer uma poção Will!  
- Eu sei Buffy...  
- O sentinela falou que a gente precisa fazer um encantamento com sangue.  
-Não tem! Acabou!  
- Arranja Buffy!

Buffy pega uma faca na "mini-cozinha" que tinha no porão, e corta seu pulso bem rápido.

- Pronto.. AI! E agora?

Gwen limpa o ferimento de Spike, e põe a mão de Buffy quase encostando nele..  
- Pronto Will! Faça sua mágica.. Em 3 minutos!

Willow se aproxima de Spike, e Poe sai mão próxima ao ferimento, começa a sussurrar algo. Uma faixa de luz atravessa o vampiro.

- Pronto.. Eu acho... – A luz branca some, Buffy checa, Spike estava sem febre, ele acorda, e começam a se beijar. Os outros sobem. Kennedy já estava lá, e vê Gwen, que agora sentara no sofá em sua frente, olhando pra ela.  
- AH MEU DEUS! Xand vou pegar uma blusa sua tá? Valeu... – Todos com uma cadê de "QUE?" olhando pra Gwen.

- Hey! Eu não fiz nada!

Kennedy desce, com uma camiseta suuuuuuuuuuper larga. Se senta no lugar de antes. Buffy e Spike sobem para a sala e se sentam.

- Credo Gwenith! – Kennedy cruza os braços. – Quer pára?  
- Que que eu tô fazendo?  
- Você fica olhando... E lembrando!  
- O que que tá acontecendo aqui?  
- A Gwen que é uma tarada Buffy!  
- Hey! Não sou não!  
- Claro que é! Ou você pensa que eu não ouvi o "WOW"?  
- Ah mais é que.. Eu não fiz Wow!  
- Fez sim, Gwen! Credo!  
- Quando a Gwen fez "WOW" Ken?  
- Quando você puxou o cobertor ruiva!  
- Ah, então é por isso que você ta com a blusa do Xand?  
- É! Ela fica ae me olhando...  
- Que nojo! Sou muito mais as curvas da **MINHA **Dawnie!  
- Tá bom Gwen! Informação de mais sobre a minha irmã!

No instante que Buffy fala isso, ouvem uma foz:

"Ah droga! Conseguiram curar o vampiro! Acho que vamos tentar de novo! Mas eu não me preocuparia... Os 2 irão pagar!"  
- Que 2?  
"A caçadora e o vampiro!"  
- Pagar por o que?  
"Pela minha morte!"  
- Ah... Eles te mataram é?  
"Não... Eu estava do lado da casa de vocês, gritando por ajuda... Eles me ouviram, mais estacam muito ocupados fazendo coisa de gente grande!"

Buffy entra no meio da conversa de Kennedy e da voz falando:

- Eu não ouvi! – Spike a puxa de volta pro sofá.  
- Ouviu sim... Você é aquela criança... Que pedia ajuda pra fugir de um tal de Skoppy ou algo assim?  
"Exatamente!"  
- Mas Skoppy não é nome de cachorro? – Kennedy volta a conversar com a criança.  
"Era um cachorro.. Um vampiro na verdade... "  
- Ah entendi! Que maldade gente!  
"Por isso que eles tem que pagar!"  
- Mas se o Spike te ouviu, ele não ligaria... ele não tinha alma mesmo...  
"Mas a Buffy tinha!"  
- Ela tem razão sabe? – Seus olhos começaram a ir fcando cada vez mais avermelhados. Willow dá um tapa no rosto da garota. Seus olhos voltaram a ser da cor de antes, e Willow fala:  
- Ken! Desculpa! Você tá bem?  
- Tô sim ruiva... Só não entendi o que – ela é interrompida ela Willow.  
- Saia da nossa casa!  
"Mas eu..."  
- Agora! - E sussurra umas coisas.  
"Eu volto!"  
- Ken, você tá bem? Desculpa pelo tapa! Desculpa mesmo!  
- Não, tudo bem Will! Força nunca foi uma de suas qualidades... Mas por que você fez isso?  
- É que... Seus olhos começaram a ficar estranhos! E era ela!  
- ela tava entrando na Kennedy...  
- Ah... Isso não seria legal Gwen... Valeu ruiva!

- Buffy...?  
- Fala Dawnie.  
- Como a gente vai derrotar essas coisas?  
- Não sei...  
- Mas Buffy, você derrotou o 1°! Essa coisa é só uma criança!  
- O 1° era incorpóreo... Ela Domina as pessoas.. O 1° não tinha centenas de caçadoras, derrotamos ele com o Spike explodindo, não vou perder ele de novo...Dawnie, essa criança que você disse, quase levou Kennedy pro lado delas, com meia dúzia de palavras!  
- Você tá dizendo que essa coisa é pior do que o 1°?  
- Não... Mas o time dela é.  
- A gente sai dessa. – Ela senta na cama da caçadora, e elas se abraçam.


	6. Batalha Final

_**CAP** **6 – Batalha Final**_

Faith e Xander olham as duas dormirem, mas logo as acorda:

- Hey, B? Dawnie? Descobrimos uma coisa! Acorda ae!  
- O que foi Faith – Buffy acorda e Spike aparece.- Spike! Vem cá!. – Ele senta na cama, onde fica Dawnie, ainda dormindo, Buffy e Spike.  
- Agente tava pensando em tudo, como foi com o !°, em como derrotar alguém que não assume uma forma física, e... a gente pensou que poderíamos usar o medalhão de novo! – Buffy se agarra a Spike e fala:  
- Não! Ninguém usa o medalhão!  
- Por que?  
- Por que eu disse!  
- Mas por que você não deixa?  
- Por que Spike que teria que usar ele de novo!  
- E?  
- E que não deixo ele explodir de novo!  
- Ele volta!  
- Não volta não! Angel falou que não sabe como isso aconteceu! E se voltar, vai lá e ele volta todo estourado! Não quero! Já demorou muito pra curar ele uma vez!  
- Mas ele volta! Já voltou uma vez, e pode voltar de novo! E é pra salvar vocês! Pra salvar todo mundo!  
- Mas eu não quero! Não discuta comigo!  
- B!  
-Faith, eu disse **NÃO**!  
- A gente não tá pedindo sua permissão!  
- O medalhão tá com o Spike... E ele não vai usar né?  
- Baby... Pode ser o único jeito!  
- Mas.. Não use! Por mim! Não quero te perder de novo! – E ela faz uma cara de triste.  
- Se você não quer eu não faço!  
- Obrigada! – Eles se abraçam, e Dawnie acorda com a gritaria, desce, seguida por Faith e Xander.

Willow já estava na sala e Dawn pergunta:

- Will, cadê a Gwen?  
- Ela e a Ken tão no meu quarto, enchendo a cara pra esquecer dos problemas... Falaram pra se você quiser, aparecer por lá... Elas tem refrigerante também... HAHA  
- Vou pegar um suco.. Que algo?  
- Suco também, por favor.  
- Ok – Ela pega, volta e senta.  
- Buffy aceitou?  
- O que? Do medalhão?  
- É.  
- Não, teve um troço, só faltava mandar Faith a merda.  
- Dawnie!  
- Mais é!

- Minha relação com a Will é pedofilia!  
- Dawnie tá estranha comigo desde que descobriu da Kaykyn!  
- Minha mãe descobriu meu celular e fica me ligando todo dia, falando pra mim voltar pra casa!  
- Tenho uma filha que quer me matar!  
- Tá você ganhou. Sua vida tá uma merda maior do que a minha.  
- HAHA! – o celular de Kennedy toca.  
- Merda! Minha mãe de novo! – ela olha no visor.   
- Dá aqui. – Gwen, pega o celular e fala. – Oi? É a mãe da Kennedy?  
- "Sim.. Quem é você? Posso falar com a minha filha?"  
-Ui Kenny! Ah, então, sou uma amiga dela, é o seguinte, ela tá meio ocupada agora, I Kenny! Ela pode te ligar depois? Ah meu deus, Kennedy!  
- "O que? Minha filhinha!"  
- Depois ela te liga ok?  
- "O que? Não! Eu ligo.. Algum dia... De um beijo nela por mim. Não! Não de não!" – e ela desliga.  
- HAHA Valeu! – as duas, rindo muito, muito, muito mesmo. Kennedy sem querer esbarra em Gwen, molhando a roupa das duas. – Merda! Não dá pra ir pegar uma blusa nas coisas da "Bawn", pega uma minha... Se não a "Duffy" vai vê que a gente tava bebendo.. – as duas tiram as blusas.  
- Tá... Nossa.. Que legal! Seu quarto tá girando!

Gwen deita na cama da Kennedy, que vai ir pegar uma blusa mas cai na cama, ao lado da Gwen..

- Opa! HAHA  
- HAHA Caiu!

E de repente as duas apagam.

- Spike?  
- Fala.  
- Desculpa!  
- Desculpa do que?  
- Do medalhão.  
- Tudo bem.  
- É que eu não quero te perder de novo!  
- E não vai!  
- Promete?  
- Prometo!  
- Te amo!  
- Também te amo, Buffy! – eles começa a se agarrar.  
- Ah, vocês 2, arrumem um quarto!  
- Nem Pensar Willow, é bem melhor com platéia... Você deveria gostar.. Free Porn!  
- Spike! – Buffy fala.. Depois de um tempinho, voltam a se agarrar.  
- Ah! Que nojo.. Vou pegar mais um suco e ir falar com a Gwen e com a Kenny que eu ganho mais...

A garota sobre, e bate na porta. Sem resposta. Ela entra:

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – O copo cai e se quebra.

Gwen abre os olhos, vê Dawnie, fala"OI". Não entende a cara de espanto da menina, até que olha pro lado, vê Kennedy, e cai da cama, acordando a outra.

- Mas o que? Dawnie? Gwen? **CREEEDO**!

A caçador se levanta, Faith, Spike, Buffy, Xander e Willow já estão atrás da Dawnie, que agora estava com os olhos inchados. Kennedy pega uma blusa, ataca para Gwen. Dawnie sai em direção de seu quarto, e Gwen, ainda com a blusa na mão a segue falando:

- Dawnie! Espera! – começa a bater na porta. – Deixa eu entra! Não é o que você tá pensando! Abre!

Nada acontece. Até que Willow, que estava imóvel até o momento, desce rápido para a sala, ainda em silêncio. O tempo vai passando, todos desceram, menos Dawn, Kennedy, e Gwen. Kennedy sai de seu quarto e chama Gwen par dentro do banheiro.

- Gwen... Só pra confirmar... Nada aconteceu... Né? É que eu tava muito bêbada.  
- Então... Eu também tava... Mas pelo que eu me lembre não..  
-Ah.. Que bom! Ela não quer falar com você?  
- Não! Não deixa eu entrar... E a Will?  
- Não falou nada... Acho que temos que esperar o choque passar um pouco..  
- É..

Enquanto elas conversavam, Dawnie desceu para a sala, e começa a falar com a Willow, que estava sozinha.

- O que você acha que aconteceu lá Dawnie?  
- Sinceramente já não sei o que pensar...  
- Sei que pode ser estranho mais... Vem aqui.. - ela se aproxima, e da um longo beijo. Buffy estava saindo da cozinha, e vê "a cena", volta rápido com uma cara de medo.  
- O que foi Baby? Parece que vi um fantasma...  
- Foi pior que isso Spike!  
- Mas o que... – ele entra na sala, e vê a mesma "cena". Volta correndo. – Nossa! Dawnie é bem rapidinha.  
- Spike!  
- É sério!  
- Não fala isso da minha irmã!  
- Por que não? É verdade!  
- Por que assim, você a faz parecer uma puta!

- Tá, então agente fala com a Dawnie, depois com a Will né?  
- Isso.. Agora é torcer pra elas acreditarem na gente!

As duas entram no quarto da Dawn, e esperam até ela voltar.

- Dawnie.. Nada aconteceu! A gente bebeu... Só isso!  
- É D! Nem nos beijamos, nem nada! Não faria isso com você! Olha! – ela encosta na Dawnie, que de repente vê tudo o que aconteceu, como um flash, em sua memória.  
- Tá... Eu acredito.. Depois desse efeito legal... Acontece que...  
- Que o que D?  
- Eu beijei a Dawnie... – Willow acabara de entrar... Agora... Lá em baixo... Pra ver se era tão ruim pra você ter que ficar com a Ken. E vice versa...  
- Hey!  
- Relaxa Dawnie... Foi legal.  
- Mas nada aconteceu ruiva!  
- Eu não sabia!

E elas continuam conversando/discutindo.

- Baby, chegou agora.. esse pacote é pra você.  
- De quem é?  
- Não sei... O cara que entregou tá lá na porta.

Ela abre o pacote, tem uma carta:  
"Buffy, obrigada por tudo, sempre te amarei, mais infelizmente você não pode falar o mesmo. Agradecendo por tudo, envio uma ajuda, que espero que seja útil... Mande um beijo pra Faith.  
Angel"

Buffy vai até a porta e vê um jovem bonito com cabemos medianos, com um sorriso no rosto n/a: o Vincent Kartheiser mesmo...  
- Oi! Eu sou o Connor!  
- Hey! Buffy, e esse é o Spike.  
- Prazer.  
- Então baby, o que te no pacote?  
- Esse amuleto... Ah! Entra Connor!  
- Obrigado! Então, o amuleto é pra ser juntado com o outro amuleto, pra destruir a herdeira do 1°.  
- Herdeira do 1°?  
- Aquela voz, que fica passeando por Sunnydale, que possuí aquelas caçadoras..  
- Ah! Ela é a herdeira dele?  
- Ela viveu depois que o 1° morreu, então ele meio que deixou seus poderes para a pessoa morta que mais odiava a caçadora, isso é você, depois dele.  
- Nossa... Me sinto poderosa!

Dawnie, Gwenith, Kennedy e Willow desciam as escadas no momento. Gwen vê Connor, solta a mão de Dawn e corre em sua direção.  
- Connor!  
- Gwenie! Hey! Quanto tempo!  
- Né! O que você faz aqui?  
- Angel me pediu pra vir ajudar vocês... Se não for incomodar...  
- Não, quanto mas melhor! Você pode ficar no quarto... – Fala Buffy, feliz.  
- No meu se quiser...  
- Claro! Obrigado...  
- Xander...  
- Connor.  
- Então, já conhece todo mundo? Não né? Tem a Will, a Kenny, a Faith e a Buffy e o Xander e o Spike que você conheceu agora, e essa é a Dawnie. – apontando para as respectivas pessoas. – Esse é o Connor! Filho do Angel... Vem, eu e a D t mostramos onde você fica!  
- Tá Gwenie! Prazer! Ah, Faith, Angel pediu pra você ligar pra ele!  
- tchau, ok!

- Gwen, mas o que é? Exatamente?  
- Um filho de um vampiro? Não é alguma coisa exata eu acho... Um humano... Mais ou Menos...  
- E por que ele que tem que usar o medalhão?  
- Por que? Você que usar?  
- Não! É só que... Ele não parece ser muito forte...  
- Mas ele é... Tem algo a ver com a junção dos 2 medalhões.  
- Nós juntamos os dois medalhões, vai sair um de dentro, eu uso os 2 juntos, lutamos contra as caçadoras malvadas, e eu ponho o amuleto que saira dos 2 na Éowyn.. – Connor descera agora. – Eu tenho que usar, pelo motivo de não ser um humano por completo.  
- Ah... Fácil...  
- Não deve ser tão difícil Buffy...  
- Boa Sorte...

- Boa sorte D! Se alguém chegar perto de você, você grita, ok?  
- Tá bom! Boa sorte pra você também!

As duas se levantam, e saem com o resto.

- Will, você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser!  
- Não... Preciso... Não pode ser muito difícil... É só um feitiço... Tome cuidado!  
- Vou tomar ruiva...  
- Vamos...

Seus corpos suavam, suas mãos doíam de tanto batalhar, suas pernas tremiam de tanta expectativa. E agora, sua barriga sangrava. Spike havia sido atingido com uma arma estranha, de madeira, não agüentara e caira no chão.

- Spike! – Buffy para de lutar, solta sua espada e vai em direção ao vampiro. – Você prometeu que não iria me deixar! – Ela também é atingida, na cabeça, com a mesma arma de madeira. E caira também.

- B! Connor, agiliza! - Connor ainda batalhando com Éowyn, coloca o amuleto nela.  
- Willow!

A bruxa que estava perto ouve, mas o amuleto é tirado por Éowyn, que joga Connor longe. Vai em direção a ele, arranca o medalhão formado pelos 2, o joga longe. Levanta sua faca, vai decapita-lo. Kennedy corre, pega o medalhão, o usa, pega o amuleto, põe no pescoço de Éowyn e fica o apertando.

- Ruiva! Rápido! – Willow murmura algumas coisas. Kennedy fica com tudo a sua volta iluminado. Sua vista começa a ficar embaçada, e ela desmaia.

- Ken! Você tá bem? Acorda? – Willow resmunga mais algumas coisas. Connor chega perto delas, segura o medalhão, e o arranca do pescoço da caçadora. Fazendo-a despertar.

Éowyn? É você? – Gwen corre, e abraça a amiga. – Você voltou?  
- Gwen!  
- Mama! Mama!  
- **KYKY**!  
- Hey... Cadê a Buffy, gente?  
- Não sei ruiva.  
- Ali. – Faith aponta para a slayer que estava deitada no chão ao lado de Spike. Todos vão em direção a eles, inclusive as caçadoras que haviam sido possuídas. Vêem um braço de Buffy se mexer um pouco.

- Buffy! – Dawnie. – Vem, vamos carregar eles!  


__

- Mama, e agora?  
- E agora a gente volta a se uma família Feliz Kyky!  
- Com o Tio Connor de volta, e com a Dawn? E a Kennedy, e a Faith, e todo mundo?  
- É sim – fala Connor,feliz.  
- Eba! Dawnie, desculpa se eu tentei te matar!  
- Desculpada Kaylyn! Mas Gwenie... O que eu não sabia?  
- Não importa mais D.

- Conseguimos Baby.  
- É.  
- E ninguém explodiu!  
- Só a herdeira lá Xand.  
- Tá certo Faith.  
- Buffy, como que você tá?  
- Bem Kennedy.. Você salvou a gente.  
- Eu não. Foi a Will.  
- Foram as duas. – acaba Buffy. Todos ficam em silêncio, até que Spike, com Buffy deitada em seu colo fala:  
- Te amo Pet.  
- Também te amo Spike. **Meu Spike**.

**FIM**


End file.
